"Ride" by Twenty One Pilots
'Ride '''is a song by American musical duo Twenty One Pilots. Originally released as a promotional single for their album ''Blurryface,'' it's now the albums official fifth single. It peaked at number five on the US ''Billboard ''Hot 100. Lyrics 1 I just wanna stay in the sun where I find I know it's hard sometimes Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind I know it's hard sometimes Yeah, I think about the end just way too much But it's fun to fantasize All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was But it's fun to fantasize (size, size) Chorus Oh-woah-woah, oh-woah-woah I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my ride Oh-woah-woah, I'm falling so I'm takin' my time on my ride Takin' my time on my ride 2 "I'd die for you" That's easy to say We have a list of people that we would take A bullet for them A bullet for you A bullet for everybody in this room But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through See many bullets coming through Metaphorically I'm the man But literally I don't know what I'd do "I'd live for you" And that's hard to do Even harder to say When you know it's not true Even harder to write When you know that tonight There are people back home which are talking to you But then you ignore them still All these questions they're forming like Who would you live for? Who would you die for? And would you ever kill? Chorus Oh-woah-woah, oh-woah-woah I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my ride Oh-woah-woah, I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my ride Takin' my time on my ride Bridge ''I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much Help me I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much (Help me) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much Chorus Oh-woah-woah, oh-woah-woah I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my ride Oh-woah-woah, I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time Takin' my time on my ride, woah-oh-oh (wuh, yeah) Oh-woah-woah, oh-woah-woah I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my ride Oh-woah-woah I'm fallin' so I'm takin' my time on my Outro I've been thinking too much (Help me) I've been thinking too much (Help me) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much (Help me) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much Help me Why This Song Rocks #Tyler and Josh are great as usual. #The production is good. #It is extremely catchy and addictive. #It successfully mixes Reggae with other genres, such as Pop, EDM and Hip-Hop. #The key change in the bridge is amazing. #It is one of the band's most iconic songs alongside Stressed Out and Heathens. #It has a great music video. Music Video Category:Electropop Category:Adult Alternative Category:Indie Rock Category:Indie Pop Category:Hip hop Category:Alternative Rock Category:Alternative Pop Category:Reggae Category:Pop Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Alternative Category:Indie Category:Reggae Fusion